Liquids normally contain in suspension diverse undesired solid particles. Therefore, in order to eliminate the particles that the water and other liquids contain, different types of filters are used.
In agriculture, the physical cleaning of the water is necessary in localised irrigation procedures, for which reason the use of different filters is required, which are known as sand, mesh and ring filters, according to their filtering element. Cyclones are also used, referred to in this manner because their filtering is based on centrifugal force.
Industry also uses filtering systems, although in processes or for the dumping of polluted water to public channels; after passing through the filters, the water is more environmentally tolerable.
The following patents are known: the European patent ES 2 200 901 T3 deals with a single-sieve mesh filter with mechanical cleaning by a motor; invention U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,247 refers to a filter with cleaning paddles; the utility model U 9900677 shows a simple ring filter, and U 200201423 presents a filter with double housing of ring cartridges.
The different types of existing filtering systems intend to obtain water without solid particles with a diameter over a certain value, and with easy cleaning when they become silted. These objectives are not easily obtained. Normally different filters are placed in a series, inside a shed built for the purpose, requiring a large space and connection pieces. The energy losses are high, as a consequence of designs not taking care of this aspect and of their installation.
This invention places the filtering elements successively in a single metallic casing, which enormously simplifies the installation, with less energy loss. In addition, the ease of cleaning, even automatic, solves the existing problems, contributing new advantages that will be made clear throughout this description.